ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Mizho
Mizho (みずほ Mizuho, stylized as MIZHO) is a 15 year old high school goth girl and the master of Paresse. In her past life, she was a male Lieutenant named Michel Dubois. Appearance Mizho has a very unique way of dressing. As she often gets carried away with her'' Savate ''training and ends up hurting herself, she has bandages wrapped all around her body under her school uniform, starting from her neck and ending at her toes. She also seems to wear boots under her bandages, but this wasn't apparent in her debut. Her hair consists of bangs that vary in length, resulting in some locks to reach her shoulders, with the rest of her hair tied up into pigtails with black ribbons. She wears a heart-shaped eye-patch over her right eye - seemingly also part of her goth wear. Starting in Chapter 23, she starts carrying a crutch with her as an accessory. Personality Despite having the sin of Sloth, Mizho shown to be strong-willed, tough, scrappy, and will take action herself. She sticks by her words and doesn't show any mercy, as she doesn't mind getting violent and enjoys it. She apparently despises the fact that she no longer a male, calling her reborn form a "weak body". Synopsis History In the 20th century, Mizho was Lieutenant Michel Dubois, a man who was in the fifth demi-brigade of the Chesseurs Alpins in the French Army during World War I. During that life, he developed his own form of Savate martial arts moves. Part I In Chapter 12, when Pardonner is presumably about to attack Désir, two silhouettes of Paresse and Mizho are visible sitting in trees in the background, Mizho states for the good dôji masters not to move, as they were in range of Paresse, or she would have Paresse kill them all. Later in the chapter, after Musashi states to Shin Ekoda that they should have killed Ultimo and Yamato Agari in the first place, Paresse slashes off all of the good dôji master's heads. She cruelly reminds afterward that if one of them made a move she would have them killed. Part III After Yamato resets time, she appears again in the end of Chapter 23 outside Sparrow Place for a meeting. While waiting, three boys come by and mess with her, teasing her about her clothes. She ends up fighting with them after they continued to provoke her, injuring them in the protest. Paresse was about to kill one, if wasn't for the arrival of Fusataro Fussa and Rage. When Dunstan appears in Chapter 25, she is one of the few that do not panic (at least outwardly), and instead questions his reasons for being there. Relationships Paresse She has been the master of Paresse throughout the 21st century. They seem to have a strained relationship, as she is shown to sometimes snap at him, calling him a "useless dôji". Because of her dôji's sloth, she is sometimes forced to act herself; in failure to command Paresse to take action. Abilities Mizho has said that even in her present life, she still tries to keep up with her training in the art of Savate; French martial arts. Despite her frail appearance, Mizho is very deadly in combat, easily overpowering three opponents larger than her while using crutches. Military Savate la Canne A move she developed using Savate, which involves her using her crutch to lock her opponent's arms and twisting them, causing the person's shoulders to become dislocated. Trivia * She bares a striking resemblance to Marion Phauna, a follower of Hao Asakura in Takei's other work, Shaman King. * She is fond of the chocolate snack Pocky, as she is seen eating some in all of her appearances. * So far, Mizho is the only character to have no last name given or revealed whatsoever. However, knowing her name in her past life, Michel Dubois, the assumption that her last name begins with a "Du", since both of her first names begin with "Mi". Category:Characters Category:Female